


Searching

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Jin/Ryuuji, AU] For hc_bingo, prompt is 'shipwrecked.' I was feeling stuck, so I wrote (Disney's) Little Mermaid AU for Jin and Ryuuji. As one does.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> [Jin/Ryuuji, AU] For hc_bingo, prompt is 'shipwrecked.' I was feeling stuck, so I wrote (Disney's) Little Mermaid AU for Jin and Ryuuji. As one does.

Title: Searching  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: For hc_bingo, prompt is 'shipwrecked.' I was feeling stuck, so I wrote (Disney's) Little Mermaid AU for Jin and Ryuuji. As one does.

The light was hurting Ryuuji's eyes.

Instinctively, he tried to shield his eyes with a hand, but he was too weak to remember how he'd wound up on the beach, much less move his arm. He was lucky that someone else was there to cover his eyes with their hand-- he was surprised by how soft the hand felt against his skin. He had assumed that a fellow sailor was with him-- that was right, h'd been on his ship and there had been a storm-- but he couldn't feel any callouses earned from ship work at all.

And then there was the voice.

His rescuer had been constructing the beginnings of some melody Ryuuji had never heard before in his life, but still tugged at him for reasons he couldn't explain. _Easy there._ The voice was low, raspy, but not in a bad way. _You're still recovering._ The hand was removed. Ryuuji could see now, a little, but all he could see were dark eyes and wet, long hair.

"Who... who are you..."

There was an unhappy chuckle. _Someone who's never going to hear it from his family. Speaking of..._ He turned away. _I'm so sorry, but I have to go._

"W-wait." He couldn't leave Ryuuji. He just **couldn't**. "You saved my life." He reached as best he could. "Let me do something to thank you."

He smiled sadly. _The pleasure was all mine. Believe me._

"... Will I at least see you again?"

He his his face for a moment, and then gazed at Ryuuji resolutely. _Yes. Yes, you will._

There was a flash of gold, and then weakness overcame Ryuuji again.

The last thing he heard was his sister yelling at him.

\--

"Nii-san, it's been a week." Youko adjusted her sword. While she was grateful to this mystery man who had saved her older brother, this search was starting to get a little old, even if it was getting them out of the palace. "Maybe he couldn't make it."

"No." Ryuuji's gaze was fixed on the ocean. "He promised me."

"Yes, but..." Oh, never mind. As mild mannered as her brother could be, when his mind was set on something, he was almost comically stubborn. "I'm going to check by the rocks." Ryuuji nodded, and headed in the other direction.

Youko huffed, taking out her sword so she could swipe at the air-- childish, yes, but it was a good way to work out her aggressions. "I'm about ready to have words with this rescuer for breaking my nii-san's heart..."

Wait.

Was that a leg by the rocks.

Desperately hoping that it was a leg still attached to a living person, Youko rushed to the rocks. The person was still alive, thank goodness, but sitting in an odd way-- like he was trying to teach himself how to sit. The fact that he was also trying to tie what looked like the tattered remains of a sail to his waist probably didn't help.

Surely this couldn't be the man who'd saved her brother. But his hair was long like Ryuuji had mentioned, and regardless he clearly needed some help. "Excuse me, sir?"

He glanced up at him, grinned widely, and then opened his mouth to speak-- except nothing came out. The smile faltered.

Hmm. He definitely wasn't the man who'd rescued her brother, then. "Hold on." She eased her way down the rocks to the man. "My name's Youko." She stuck her hand out. The man looked at it quizzically, then shook it with growing enthusiasm. "Okay, nice to meet you too." She pulled away. "I don't know why you're here, and I know you can't tell me, but if you're willing to trust me, my brother will be here soon. We can get you someplace safe. And some clothes, too." Judging from how he smiled at her, he was all right with that.

"Nii-san!" Youko as loud as she could. "Nii-san, I need some help!" She turned to the man. "He's quiet, but really nice, I think you'll like him a lot--"

The man ran awkwardly past her to greet Ryuuji. Youko was baffled, but a little sad when she saw the man's face turn from joy to sorrow as Ryuuji blinked at him.

"Do I know you?" When the man hid his face with his hair, Youko took that as a sign to step in. "He can't speak, nii-san. I think he got shipwrecked, like you did." The man nodded slowly. "We should probably take him home. I mean, who knows when he ate last."

"You're right. Not to mention it's getting dark." Ryuuji sighed softly. "I'll try again tomorrow, I suppose. Well, sir," and he grinned politely at the man, "would you like my coat until we reach the palace?"

The man nodded, all smiles again, and Ryuuji draped it over his shoulders before holding out his arm. "Shall we go?"

The man grabbed onto to her brother with an eagerness that was equal parts desperation and resolution. His movements were awkward, but he kept up with Ryuuji.

Yuoko shrugged, and followed. Maybe this new man would keep her brother from haunting the beach anymore, at least.


End file.
